


Someone that loves you

by gjeel



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Bar, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gangs, Gay, Lesbian, Love Story, M/M, Smut, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Violence, strip club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gjeel/pseuds/gjeel
Summary: Karin runs a bar with the help of Suigetsu.





	1. Twisted Bitch // Karin

Karin

Their erratic breaths were muffled by the barrels of wine. No one could hear their cries, for it was contained in the small spaced wine cellar. It smelled of wine and sweat. They didn't care. They were engulfed in the moment.

"You like that?"

Karin's face, now the same shade of red as her hair, flushed. Of course she liked it. The way his hands kneaded her breasts, fingers pinching at her sensitive nipples. The sound of his shallow breath as it danced against her skin sending waves of pleasure down her spine.

"Shut up and fuck me." She demanded, causing the man to smirk against her ear.

"Yes ma'am." He teased, trailing his tongue down Karin's back, loving the way he made her shiver. She let out a gasp causing the grey haired man to chuckle.

"Hurry up!" Karin moaned while holding onto the wall in front of her.

"What's the magic word?" He teased gripping tighter than before onto her pointed nipples, causing her to gasp in excitement.

Karin's legs began to shake.

I hate him.

Rubbing her thigh, Suigetsu made his way towards her entrance, but stopped. Karin moaned in submission.

"I'm waiting." He taunted.

I hate him. She thought to herself again. She wanted him so bad. Her body ached to feel his touch. She felt uncomfortable, but in a good way. Her entrance couldn't help, but throb to feel him inside her. Karin was growing impatient and if this teasing game continued she knew she'd cum and that would be way too embarrassing. She had no other choice.

"S- Suigetsu," She closed her eyes, looking down in embarrassment and defeat. "Please…daddy."

Laughter.

Karin opened her eyes and immediately turning only to see the grey haired boy laughing at her.

Asshole.

She knew it. She knew that sneaky immature shit was just teasing her.

"You son of a bitc-"

"Never thought you'd actually call me that!" Suigetsu laughed hugging onto his stomach. "So disgusting!"

Karin grabbed at his erected crotch as hard as she could causing him to flinch in pain.

"Your dick says otherwise." She whispered seductively in a teasing tone. This time rubbing his crotch slowly. Suigetsu gulped holding onto the wine counter next to him.

"Would you look at that you're getting harder." She whispered; lips touching his ear. Karin smiled against his cheek. He was hers.

"K-Karin," He grunted against her ear. Goosebumps grew against Karin's skin. She loved hearing him moan. She loved being in charge, in control.

"What the fuck are you guys doing in there? The bar opens in ten!" A familiar voice yelled while banging on the wine storage door.

Karin rolled her eyes. She knew exactly who that was. The king of nagging.

"Shit!" Suigetsu shouted shooing Karin's hand away and buttoning up his shirt.

Even though the mood was ruined Karin knew he was right. The bar opens at ten. Her bar opens at ten. The one she worked hard building together with the help of Suigetsu and Juugo.

But a few minutes wouldn't hurt.

"Give us a sec!" She yelled at the voice on the other side of the cellar door.

"It's Thursday Karin. As in we'll be having rich customers wanting to hear our little blonde boy play the piano." Suigetsu told her, making his way towards the door.

"Then what about that? You think our rich customers will be okay with seeing that?" She says pointing at his erect manhood smirking.

Suigetsu looked down at his crotch then back at Karin, then back at his crotch, and then back at Karin, but this time with a face of disgust.

"I'll finish myself off you soulless ginger." He spat. His face filled with complete annoyance.

Karin laughed. "Aw poor little Suigetsu too shy to ask me for help!" Karin turned facing the door.

"Yeah well eat yourself out then!" He yelled back flicking her off.

Asshole. It's not like Suigetsu is anything special to her. He was just a friend that somehow became a fuckbuddy. If Karin really was desperate she could just fuck one of her other bar tenders. He's just a guy who somehow made it into her pants,

Karin grabbed the box of tissues next to her than threw it at the annoying prick.

"Make sure to clean up after yourself dear." She teased.  
Closing the door behind her, she made her way up the stairs, out of the cellar, with a wine bottle in hand.

What an idoit. She thought to herself.

"There's a line of mad rich people outside waiting for us to open. Naruto and I have already arrived and are waiting for you to hurry up and grab the needed wine bottle for my performance! For heaven's sake you've taken so long Shikamaru started smoking in the smoking free zone waiting for y- "

"Jesus Neji calm down."

Neji crossed his arms in disappointment. Pulling up his black ballet tights in frustration. The angry shirtless man sighed talking a deep breath ridding himself of his anger.

"Where's Ino? I need her to do my makeup and hair."

Ino. Karin cringed from head to toe. If Karin had a list of people she hated Ino would be number two. That women has brought nothing, but pain and misery into her life.

"The hell would I care where that blonde bitch is." Karin snapped. Neji gave Karin a pitying glance. Karin sighed rubbing her eyes in frustration. She hates being pitied. She hates being looked down upon.

"What?" She snapped.

"You know one of these days Suigetsu won't be enough for you. Stop using him to get over Sak-"

Karin dropped the wine glass at the sound of her name, splashing on her purple skin tight skirt. Just the sound of her name made her entire body feel frozen. A sudden burst of anger and rage began to boil in Karin's stomach. Her head being filled with so much pressure it felt like it was going to explode. The feeling of wanting to put all her anger into her fist so a single punch could make her feel better.

Twisted bitch.

The number one women she hated.

She wanted to go home straight to bed and sleep, but if she did she knew she'd dream of her. The memories. The one she kept shoved in the back of her head for three years. Sadness, joy, pain, and any other emotion one could think of began to erupt in the gingers heart.

Karin closed her eyes, masking her mixed emotions with a forced smile.

"Whoops! I'll just go get another one!" She chirped.

Neji sighed as if he knew she dropped it on purpose.

"Go. Hurry."

Karin ran towards the wine cellar as if she was running away from her feelings. From the memories. From her.

Running back inside the wine cellar, forgetting about Suigetsu's situation. Immediately upon entering their eyes meet. He doesn't stop. Instead his hands move slower teasing her with his gaze.

"Hah," He smirks breathlessly giving her a taunting wink.

She scoffs in disgust, grabbing a less expensive wine bottle and running out the wine cellar as her cheeks burned a bright red.

"Hiya." A voice tickled against her ear. Karin turns to see Suigetsu standing closely behind her.

"Not in public." Karin snapped swatting Suigetsu away. Suigetsu sighs rolling his eyes and making his way behind the bartending counter.

"You smell like sweat and cleaning products." The black haired man sighed lighting the cigarette in between his fingers. Suigetsu grabs the cigarette before he can light it.

"And you smell like cigarettes." He said throwing it into the trashcan next to him. "Didn't Karin say no smoking during work?"

"What a drag." He sighed rolling his eyes.

Karin smiled overhearing their conversation.

What a good boy.

Karin eyed the bar one last time. Everything is in place. Naruto playing the piano on stage, Neji dancing to the classical music on the long metal pole, the bartenders standing behind the counter ready to serve their customers. Everyone is in check. The bright purple lights giving out a nice warm and grunge feel to the bar. The smell of cigarettes and cologne giving out an arousing scent. The black wooden chairs perfectly pushed into the bar counter. The old dark blue wall paper peeling only to reveal the brick walls.

"Alright!" Karin unlocks the door and immediately a storm of customers come walking in.

"Welcome to the Bite!" She shouted with a bright smile on her face.


	2. he tasted the sun

Sasuke

The dancers long brown hair was braided with pink silk ribbons and little white and pink flowers. The spot light shined on both the pianist and elegant pole dancer. His body moving to the classical music. Guiding him, like an elegant swan, the pale man moved. He closed his eyes letting the pianist talent consume him whole. Twirling and jumping only to land like a feather. Light on his feet as if the stage was made of glass.

Even though Sasuke was amazed by the dancer's talent, it is not what he has come to the bar for.

The star in the background. A blond haired man, the pianist. His hands danced across the keyboard delicately like a flower petal. Sasuke smiled as the yellow haired man adjusted his glasses quickly between chords. Clair de lune Debussy was the song he played. Sasuke knew this because this was the first song he's ever heard him play. He was so mesmerized by the pianist playing he had to search up the song afterwards when he got home. Every time he would listen to the song Sasuke's heart would instantly warm.

Now. Hearing it live.

Hearing the man he admire playing it. He couldn't help but feel as if though he's under a spell. A spell that has captivated him whole.

Entranced.

"This is my favorite part." A lady said to him from behind whispering in his ear. Holding two wine glass in her hand, she gestured him to take one. "Mine too." Sasuke said to the stranger.

The dancer grabbed a wine bottle from off the stage and began to twirl splashing and spilling the wine everywhere hitting the audience and the pianist as well.

The pianist smiled. A smile so bright Sasuke felt as if it had electrified his entire body. The sun could never compare to such a bright and eccentric smile. Even though it was snowing outside Sasuke felt as if his entire body has warmed up, but what really burned was his cheeks. His face red as ever and his heart strings being pulled and ripped to shreds. Emotions he never thought he'd feel. Like fireworks.

This was his favorite part.

The audience clapped and off went the two men.

"You're a very handsome man. How ab-"

"Not interested." Sasuke interrupted not even taking the time to eye the women who spoke to him. He hated women like her. Ones that suck the lives out of the men they meet.

Gold Diggers. He thought bitterly to himself.

"Wait!" This time the lady grabbed him by his wrist. "Can't you at least take the time to admire the women speaking to you?"

Sasuke turned looking at the lady. She had beautiful pink long hair tied up and curled at the ends. She wore a white, short, see through dress that cut at the sides showing off her thighs. The dresses cleavage line ended at her stomach and to compliment her hair she wore a pink feathered scarf. Her makeup was bold yet at the same time subtle. Her eyelids, pink along with her rosy cheeks and glossed lips. Her arms, bare showing her smooth soft looking skin that any man would want to touch.

I'm sure many men have touched it.

"Well? Like what you see?" She said seductively tilting her head looking Sasuke straight in the eyes and pouting her lips.

Though, no matter how beautiful the women may be he wasn't interested.

Sasuke never really was interested in women.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke pulled the women's hand off his wrist aggressively, like she was some kind of insect that would dare defy a king. "But I'm not inte-"

"Sakura!" Sasuke and the pink haired lady turned their head towards the yelling voice. "Sakura!" A women in black tall heals and fishnet stockings. She would've been completely naked if it weren't for her black bra and thong. Her light blonde hair reached to her thighs and her skin pale as snow, soft and beautiful. Her cheeks and nose were a shade of pink from the cold outside.

Sasuke looked away not wanting to eye the almost naked woman.

The lady walked closer to the two of them with a bright smile, but the smile wasn't directed towards him, it was directed towards the pink haired woman, the one she called Sakura.

"What are you doing here Ino?" Sakura asked placing the blondes bang behind her ear revealing her beautiful emerald colored eyes. "You're usually in the makeup room."

"Well Neji hurt his foot while twirling during his performance so now I gotta' take his place."

Neji must be the dancer. Sasuke was too busy paying attention to the pianist he couldn't even tell he hurt his food during the performance. Sasuke began to blush covering his face with his hand embarrassed of himself.

"Naruto was a tad bit upset though since him and Neji practiced together since day one."

Sasuke's eyes grew wide at the name.

"Naruto? Is that the name of the pianist?" He said desperately interrupting the ladies private conversation.

"Uh yeah? Why?" Ino said confused and a bit frightened by the determination in Sasuke's voice.

Sasuke realized how weird he was being. Interrupting a conversation between the women he rejected, a random stranger and asking about their friend?

"Sorry, I'm uh just a big fan." He said flustered looking, down so they wouldn't see the redness in his face. Sakura moved her head under his.

"I can introduce you to him if you want. We're all going drinking later." Sasuke's face began to burn and his hands shaking to the beat of his racing heart. He began fiddling his thumbs. A chance to meet the man he's admired for months? The only person who has ever made Sasuke's entire heart warm. But as much as he wanted to meet him, to talk to him, to hear him say his name, for him to smile at him, he couldn't. What if he doesn't like him? What if he finds him annoying? What if he finds him disgusting?

"No, me? No way haha!" Sasuke yelled forcing an unnatural laugh. "Besides I'm not interested in going out with a women as annoying as you." He hissed. Sasuke always had a habit of caging up his emotions with rude remarks and attitude.

Sakura smiled, but her eyes were filled with anger. "Is that so? I'll be sure to let him know you admire his work." She spat still giving out a graceful smile. Ino clenched her fist, but immediately became calm the moment Sakura placed her hand on her shoulder. Sakura gave Ino a reassuring smile. "What's your name? So I can tell him he has a fan." Sasuke began to twist the ring on his pinkie finger. The man he's been fond of for these past months. The man who didn't even know of his existence will now know his name.

Naruto. Sasuke wondered if he'll think about his name the same way he thinks about his. Naruto, the name suits him.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He mumbled still not able to look at the pink haired women in the eyes. "Not that it matters anyways."

The women smiled, then stopped. Shocked from his name Sakura dropped her wine glass and Ino completely froze.

"Uchiha?! As in Itachi Uchiha's brother!?" The women shouted in complete unison.

Sasuke was shocked with the sudden shouting of the two women.

They must be fans of the Akatski group. He thought to himself. Sasuke sighed pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes in frustration. He hated being compared to such a shameful human being. He hated his brother more than anything.

"Yes, but that's not impor-"

"What's he like?" Ino asked eagerly.

"I don-"

"Is he really as gentle as the Akatski perceives him?" Sakura said grabbing onto Sasukes hand.

"I said I do-"

"Is he really that handsome up close?" Sakura said getting closer to Sasukes face. So close their noses touched. Sasuke began to panic. He hated being touched and he hated being completely taken away from his personal space. He tried pushing away, but the woman's grip was too strong.

"I haven't seen-"

"Can you introduce me to h-"

"WHY? SO YOU CAN FUCK HIM AND TAKE ALL HIS MONEY? MY BROTHER DOESN'T ASSOCIATE WITH WHORES! FUCK OFF!" He raged. Sakura's grip loosened.

"Sorry…" She said, her voice filled pain. Sasuke hurt her and he knew he did. He felt terrible. He didn't mean what he said, Sasuke was in an uncomfortable situation. It's not his fault whenever someone mentions his brother he suddenly feels triggered into a hateful state. Ino on the other hand had a face filled with anger. She was ready to strike Sasuke at any moment for hurting her Sakura. Everyone in the bar grew silent looking at the three of them. He humiliated the both of them. Sasuke's heart sank and his face grew completely red in embarrassment. The bar was quiet. He hated the silence. He wanted to leave, so he did. Sasuke ran straight out the door not looking back, but instead looking down. Completely avoiding eye contact with everyone and shutting his mind off.

Sasuke hated it when people mentioned his brother or the Akatski. That terrible modeling company run by that perverted trash Jirayia. On camera, they made the Akatski seem like good people when in reality they're just a bunch of snobby drug addicts and money hungry assholes. So money hungry, they're willing to show you a good time as long as you're paying good. Sasuke felt that he should have said yes to the two women's offer. That way he wouldn't have to give up his name. If he were to have said yes he would have been able to meet the literal sun itself, Naruto.

Naruto.

Would he have judged him if he told him his last name? If he knew about his brother? If he knew about him?

The moment Sasuke's foot touched the snow outside he immediately placed his headphones in his ears. The streets were quiet and the moon was as bright as ever illuminating the sky. Snow began to fall hitting his head causing him to shiver.

He walked towards the street light standing under it and taking a few minutes to enjoy the weather before heading home.

Playing the song Naruto played that night, Sasuke placed his middle and index finger against his forehead looking up at the starry night, then closing his eyes. Completely silencing his mind and letting the pianist music consume him whole.

"Na-ru-to." He said to himself breaking up his name into syllables. Digesting the mysterious man's name. The man he admired for months.

His body instantly growing warm and his face turning red.

"I can't believe I just said his name out loud." He said embarrassed.

I should have said yes.

Crunch, crunch.

Sasuke opened his eyes hearing the sound of someone's feet crunching the snow beneath them. He looked to see a man in a big orange colored jacket and beanie. He wore rings and bracelets on both hands and a necklace with a swirl-like shape dangling from it, along with multiple piercings. Despite the cold weather he wore shorts. His knees were covered with bandages along with his fingers. Squinting Sasuke could see that his fingers nails were painted black. The man kept his head down which made Sasuke unable to see his face. As the man began to walk closer slowly his face was being revealed. Sasuke's eyes grew wide and his heart began to race. His feeling of calm was immediately replaced with anxiousness. His hands shaking and his entire body sweating, he pulled his hair back with his hair tie from the sudden rush of adrenaline.

Na-ru-to. He repeatedly thought to himself. Na-ru-to, NA-RU-TO, NA-RU-TO.

Naruto adjusted his glasses looking the frightened man straight in the eyes. He smiled at him as if he knows him.

Ba-dump went his heart. That damn smile.

"Oh shit! You're the guy that I always see at the bar!" Naruto said cheerfully. His bright pearly teeth shinned and his nose and cheeks were red from the cold weather.

So cute.

He really is the purest person Sasuke has ever laid eyes on.

Sasuke's face flushed red. Immediately he pulled up his purple knitted his scarf, covering his red cheeks. He wasn't prepared to meet the man he admired.

Naruto's eyes grew wide with excitement. "I always wanted to thank you for coming, but I didn't know how!" He laughed. Sasuke clenched his teeth. Even his laugh was pure. Sasuke couldn't handle all this heart ache.

"You got a light by any chance?"

Smoking? Sasuke was shocked that a man like would even smoke. "Don't worry! I only smoke before performances! It helps me when I'm nervous. " He laughed again brushing his hand through his soft fluffy yellow hair. His laugh calming every nerve in Sasuke's body. His laugh could calm a ragging sea. Sasuke thought to himself looking away from the beautiful human being placed in front of him. Sasuke's fingers clenched onto the edges of his black jacket. Looking away was the only way Sasuke would be able to speak to him without turning so red, he wouldn't be able to blame it on the cold weather.

"Yeah," Sasuke said coldly not wanting the man to hear the nervousness in his voice. Sasuke grabbed out a lighter from his pocket, gesturing for the man to take it. "Ah you wouldn't mind uh." Naruto grabbed out a cigarette placing the tip in his mouth. Leaning forward closer to Sasuke. "My hands are kinda' cold so I don't wanna take them out my pocket. Yours are already out though." Naruto said shyly with a smile. Sasuke, now sweating more profusely, moved closer towards Naruto and lit his cigarette for him. Sasuke watched as the cigarette began to burn and how the smoke blew out from Naruto's lips.

His lips.

They were pink from the cold.

I wonder if I kissed them would they grow warm.

Sasuke immediately looked away from his lips blushing insanely. What was he thinking?

"You want a smoke? I mean I ran out, but we could share one. It's pretty cold waiting for your bus."

The bus? Sasuke wasn't sitting under this cold weather for the bus. In fact he has a Benz waiting for him where he parked it along with his driver. After all, he is the CEO of his father's company after he passed. Sasuke felt bad for Naruto, as if the bright eccentric man must suffer a lot financially if he must ride a bus for transportation. But what really had Sasuke in a web of emotions was sharing a cigarette with him.

That idoit! Isn't that an indirect kiss?!

Sasuke felt that if this conversation continued he would pass out from all the heat and adrenaline rushing in his head. He was confused as to why he was so nervous just to share a cigarette with someone. He took a deep breath, then closed his eyes facing away from Naruto's gaze.

"Sure I guess…" He said awkwardly. Naruto leaned in closer to Sasuke so he can grab the cigarette from in between his lips. His fingers accidently brushing against Naruto's lips.

Soft. He thought to himself looking down in fear of eye contact.

Ba-dump went his heart again skipping a beat.

Naruto moved closer to him in order for them to share the cigarette comfortably. Sasuke looked at the yellowed haired man to get a closer look at him and immediately his eyes widened. His heart flinched in pain. Three deep black scars on each cheek. They were long and perfectly straight. As if someone drew whiskers on his cheeks with a permeant marker. They looked painful. It took everything in him not to caress his cheek. His face filled with worry. Naruto moved away leaving Sasuke's personal space as if he's ashamed of the scars. Sasuke's heart sank.

Inhaling the smoke in his lungs, Sasuke felt the familiar feelings he once had back in high school. He hasn't smoked since then. The music he was playing felt as if it was going over his head. He couldn't concentrate. His heart beat growing louder, ringing in his ear. Could Naruto too feel the tension, or was it all just in Sasuke's head? For some strange reason he felt if he were to hold Naruto's hand he would suddenly feel calm again, but would it make his heart calm or would that just make him more nervous? Even though Sasuke felt as if his entire body was being ripped to shreds with the feeling of nervousness he also felt at peace. His entire body slowly falling asleep to the memorizing feeling of calmness and sincerity shedding from Naruto's aura.

"Well I should probably get going. Ino would get mad if I was late to the performance." Naruto said softly. His voice, soft yet raspy.

"Alright then." Sasuke said gesturing for Naruto to take the cigarette back. Sasuke's face dropped. He didn't want him to leave.

"No you keep it. Take it as a thank you gift for always comin' to watch my performances." Naruto started walking back towards the bar. Sasuke looked down as the warm feeling Naruto gave out slowly began to leave his body. He watched as his body began to disappear into the dark cold night. Gone.

Sasuke looked down clenching onto the edges of his jacket sleeve. He barley spoke to him yet he felt as if this was the highlight of his day. He didn't want him to leave. He wanted to talk to him for hours. Sasuke's warm happy feeling immediately was replaced with a feeling of sadness.

Crunch, crunch.

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto running back towards him as if he forgotten something then stopping. Naruto smiled. A smile so bright and heartwarming it could end wars. The sun would shake in defeat. Sasuke's entire face grew redder than a tomato and his eyes grew wide glimmering in the moonlight. He didn't know what face to make at such a smile.

"Nice talkin' to ya' Sasuke!" He shouted. That was enough to get Sasuke's heart racing faster than the speed of light.

Fireworks. Explosions. A blossom of joy. He felt as if something had exploded inside his heart spreading from head to toe. A feeling of relief. Like eating a Popsicle on a hot summer day, but also a feeling of fear. Fear of how much power this man had over him. All he did was smile and say his name yet Sasuke felt as if he's become submissive to his presences. To him. His stomach felt as if it's been flipped upside down and twisted into knots. Was this what they called love?

No, not love. Just admiration.

His face still shocked from Naruto's sudden bright smile and him saying his name.

Sakura must have told him.

Sasuke's heart grew warm he didn't know how to explain such a feeling. All he could say was he was happy. Happier than he's ever felt and a smile began to tickled on Sasuke's face.

"Yeah! Nice talkin' to you too!" Sasuke yelled back. He never would have thought he could smile as bright as he is now for such a man. A stupidly pure man.

Naruto waved then made his way running back towards the bar. Sasuke watched this time with a smile until he was gone. It was as if he left a little bit of him in Sasuke. A flower was left in Sasuke's heart. A blossom of joy. He closed his eyes again, but instead of consuming himself with the music he consumed himself with the thought of him. His yellow soft and fluffy hair stuffed in his orange tacky beanie. It took everything in Sasuke not to run his fingers through them. But what worried Sasuke was the bandages on his hands, knees, and he scar on his face. Sasuke wondered if that was the reason why he kept his hands in his pockets. Was Naruto ashamed of his bandaged hands?

What kind of trials did this man have to face in order to have such deep scars on his face? Does he too have to face dangerous obstacles in his life and if so how is he still able to smile so brightly?

Questions on questions ran through Sasuke mind. He didn't know what to make of such an encounter, but what he did know was he wanted more of it. He wanted to bump into him again and again. He wanted to know more about him, his life, his past, his future, his dreams, the things he loves, and the things he hates. He wanted more of him. He wanted his questions answered and more than anything Sasuke wanted to hear him call his name again smiling. Just hearing him say his name felt like explosions in his heart, a rush of adrenaline, but at the same time it felt calming. Soothing to the ear, gentle, like music. He wanted to see him again.

Sasuke began to laugh. How could such a bright and eccentric man like that exist?

"Na-ru-to," He said again. "I hope to see you again."


End file.
